Realistic 2012 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2012 Atlantic hurricane season is a currently ongoing season of tropical cyclones. It officially started on June 1, and will end on November 30, 2012 (that's my b-day :D), dates which conventionally delimit the period between which most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic Ocean. Hurricane Alberto, was the first to form this season. Storms Hurricane Alberto Tropical Depression One formed 340 miles off the coast of New Jersey. With marginally warm waters, the depression was able to intensify into Tropical Storm Alberto, the first storm of the 2012 Atlantic hurricane season. After steady intensification, Alberto became a hurricane. Alberto, taking a turn to the west-northwest, intensified into a Category 3 hurricane. Edging out at 125 mph, it made landfall in New England, bringing large surges onto land. Making landfall slightly in Canada, it moved into the United States and died out. Hurricane Beryl Main Article: Hurricane Beryl (2012) '' Tropical Depression Two formed just 130 miles off the Cape Verde. It was pre-updated to a Tropical Storm by the NHC, and was given the name "Beryl," the second storm of the 2012 Atlantic hurricane season. Beryl rapidly intensified into a hurricane, the 2nd in the season. Beryl's constant intensification rate stopped near the Florida Keys/Jamaica/Haiti, and attained an initial peak of 145 mph (230 km/h) before hitting the Florida Keys with brute force. It weakened, but still managed to stay with 135 mph (210 km/h) while entering the Gulf of Mexico. Then, '''rapid deepening' occurred, sending Beryl from 955 mbars to 924 mbars in 24 hours. 31 mbars. Intensifying slightly after that point, Beryl made landfall in New Orleans as a 175-180 mph (280-285 km/h), 922 mbar hurricane. Heading up North Louisiana, Beryl rapidly weakened into a Category 1 hurricane. While in Northeast Arkansas, Beryl finally weakened into a depression, and died shortly thereafter in Missouri. Beryl was the strongest landfalling hurricane and the only Category 5 hurricane to make landfall in Louisiana since Hurricane Katrina in 2005. Beryl also became the earliest Category 5 hurricane in history. This storm became the first of the "Louisiana Strikers of 2012,"the next would be an even stronger storm, Chris. Hurricane Chris ''Main Article: Hurricane Chris (2012) '' Hurricane Chris was the second strongest storm of the season. Chris was the second hurricane in the "Louisiana Strikers of 2012". Chris struck Louisiana as a Category 4 hurricane with winds up to 145 mph. Chris caused more damage than Hurricane Beryl. Beryl caused $95 billion in damage, while Chris caused $150 billion in damage, making it the costliest hurricane in U.S. history. Chris was the costliest hurricane in the "Louisiana Strikers of 2012". Chris moved inland and became extratropical over Maine. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2012 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2012 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Realistic Category:2012 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Unrealistic storms Category:Kind of Realistic